Remember the Days
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Follows different moments between Henry and his friends Sully, Danny, Booth and Malcolm Trish through the years up until the fateful happenings at Harper's Island.
1. Since Junior High

Title: **Remember the Days**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Friendship, tragedy, humor, angst**

Characters: **Henry, Sully, Danny, Booth, Malcolm, Trish**

Summary: **Follows different moments between Henry and his friends Sully, Danny, Booth and Malcolm through the years up until the fateful happenings at Harper's Island. **

Notes: **There will be more chapters!**

_Thanks to **housexbonesobsession** for beta reading/checking my story!_

_______________________________________________________________________

**1. "You've been my bestfriend since Junior High."**

A dark haired boy sat by himself in the gym while everyone else was running around the hall. The small 13 year old, chocolate skinned boy decided to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Danny," he said.

"I'm Henry," the young, slightly flushed boy answered with a smile. He was never really the first to introduce himself to new people. He preferred to spend his time alone. Or with Abby, but he only got to see her in the summers now.

He felt restless when he was away from Harper's Island, but he did want new friends, and now was his chance.

"Why don't you join our group when we play dodgeball?" said Danny inviting him over to where his friends were. Their class wasn't as big as usual today. Their teacher, Mr. Stinkybreath, made all the kids want to skip. Well, that was his nickname anyway. That's why the two hours of gym is spent with a younger class.

"Hey," he said, smiling at the little gang that stood in one end of the hall, all of them with one ball in their hands. There were four guys with Danny.  
"Hi, I'm Joel," another kid explains with a dorky smile as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.  
"Booth. They just call me Booth," he points at his friends with his thumb.  
"Sully," a skinny blond haired boy says, waving a hand at him.  
"Weird name," Henry said, before he had the chance to stop himself.  
Great, he had just screwed his chance for new friends. The blond boy just glares at him for a few seconds before cracking up,  
"It's just a nickname. Christopher is appearently too long for Malcolm to remember," he nods sideways at a lumpy, curly haired boy who's throwing his ball against the wall before having the ball smack him right in the face. Sully laughs at it before nudging Booth in the side, making the dark haired boy squirm a little.

"Listen up kids! I want you all of you to split up in four groups, not the usual two. It'll be harder this way," Mr. Stinkybreath announces and the kids make groups, though the friends Henry just met keeps the one they have.  
"Common new-guy. We'll kick their butts," Sully says as he hands Henry a ball.  
"Hope you have a good aim!" he smiles at the dark haired kid.  
"See that big kid over there?" Sully pointed at a bully in one corner with his group.  
"He's a jerk. Keeps trying to steal Booth's lunch money."  
"Then we'll teach him a lesson," Henry lets the ball roll in his hands to get a better grip,  
"They will wish I never started on this school," Henry grins wickedly, eager to show who they're up against. Sully frowns for a second before shaking it off,  
"That's the spirit!"

___________________________________________

More to come soon! Hope you like!


	2. He made good beer

_Thanks to **housexbonesobsession** for beta reading/checking my story!_

* * *

**2. "He made good beer, didn't he?"**

"Guys," Malcolm stood up, as he fixed the collar of his shirt.  
"Guuuys," he repeated when his friends continued focusing everywhere else but at him.  
"GUYS!" he yelled. Everyone shut up and stared at him. Danny and Booth moved their eyes down to the bottles Malcolm had handed out to them, while Sully and Trish sat on the couch blabbering nonsense. Malcolm had been dreaming of starting his own microbrew since the first time he had tasted beer and his friends had always been supportive. That's why they should be the first ones to taste it.  
"Dude, hurry up. I have to be at that meeting in five minutes," Henry told him impatiently as he tapped his watch.  
"Okay, okay. Dudes and dudette." Malcolm cleared his throat and looked around the little frat house as if it was a huge hall.  
"You're about to be the first ones to taste my first microbrew, Sacred," he smiles proudly, but Sully only raises an eyebrow,  
"Sacred? That's it?" Malcolm only nods to Sully's question.  
"Dude, that sounds like some holy ** man," Sully said, running a hand through his messy blond hair. Trish laughed, before cut short by a hiccup. Her dark hair hung down over her shoulder as she rested her tired, half drunken head against the soft sofa.  
"Well... any ideas?" Malcolm looked a little dissapointed from Sully to Danny.  
"What about... Sacred..." Danny trailed off,  
"Sacred Beer!" Booth shot up cheerfully and pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
"Sacred... Turtle!" Danny nods to himself,  
"Don't remember where I heard it before, but sounds cool doesn't it?"  
Malcolm's face lit up along with both his thumbs,  
"Dude! Awesome! Sacred Turtle!!" he handed it out for his friends to taste. Everyone took a sip at the same time; Henry a careful one, and everyone except Booth spit it all out - out of politeness.  
"Oh dude," Sully wiped his mouth with his sleeve,  
"I'm all behind you on this, but..." he put the bottle down.  
"It needs more work man," Danny finished the sentence for Sully before turning his attention back to the game that he and Booth were playing before the interruption.  
"Hmm, okay," Malcolm knew his friends didn't mean any harm. Besides, their honesty was important if he was going to make something people wanted to drink. He took a slow sip himself and grimaced,  
"You're so right," he made a gagging noise before running into the bathroom. Henry rolled his eyes before clapping Sully on the shoulder.  
"I'll hopefully be back soon. Please save some drinkable beer for me," he whispers.  
"Sure, I'll guard some with my life," Sully snickered as he turned to look at Henry,  
"What kind of meeting is it anyway? And on a friday night?..." He would much rather have his bestfriend with him and the rest of the gang here.  
"I work in the yearbook remember? It's just a short meeting. I'll be back before you know it," Henry explained before planting a kiss on Trish's cheek and then leaving the room.  
"He's so cute when he's geeky. Don't you think?" Trish giggled and took a sip from the "fifth-sixth-who'scoutninganyway-beer" before resting her head on Sully's shoulder. He felt the tiredness lurking and sunk further into the sofa.  
"I don't really swing that way," he mumbled, getting a mental image of Henry with huge geeky glasses and slick hair. Hmm... would kinda look like Booth then.  
"He would be aaaaaaDORable," Trish snickered again just as Malcolm returned from the bathroom.  
"Why thank you." He straightened his shirt as he passed Trish and Sully.  
"She's talking about Henry," Sully jawns.  
"Lucky bastard," Trish peeks up a little..  
"Aww you're adorable too, Sully," she said, grabbing a cheek and pulling on it a little, like an aunt would do.  
"Like a.... hmmm... like a pixie!" she laughed out loud.  
"Pixie? Geeez, well that's kinda gay," he wrinkled his nose. Pixies are girly.  
"Hey pixie. Wanna play against the winner?" Danny looked over his shoulder at his friends,  
"Me," he nudged Booth in the side just as his game figure fell over dead. Danny hollered proudly.  
"Sure," Sully got up from the sofa, switching places with Booth.  
"Boothie-bear!" Trish held her arms up as Booth plopped down where Sully sat, blushing when the beautiful girl locked her arms around him. She randomly giggled drunkenly before falling asleep in record time.


	3. Seasick boy

_Thanks to** housexbonesobsession** for beta reading/checking my story!_

_Comments are very much wanted!! =)_

* * *

**3. "Even sea sick boy is going to give it a go."**

"Why couldn't we just go on a road trip?" Booth gulped as the boat they were in rode a little wave. Trish snuggled with Henry, but took the time to rub Booth's shoulder, as well.  
"Dad let us borrow this boat for 1/4 of what it would cost others," she explained sympathetically.  
Danny snickered and handed Booth a beer, as if that would make it better.  
"Besides, gas for the car would be expensive," he said, clinking his bottle of Sacred Turtle against Sully and Henry's bottles before turning back to focus on steering the boat.  
Sully nudged Malcolm in the side. "Man, you've made some real good stuff here." Sacred Turtle was now very drinkable.  
"Thanks man." Malcolm grinned proudly, but his smile fell short not long after.  
"It's just... it's so expensive to finance a brewery," he said, sighing and running a hand through his slightly curly hair.  
"If you need some money, just ask. We might be able to help you a little," Danny suggested while looking over to his other friends to see what they thought of the idea.  
"Sure. I don't have too much money, but I could find at least some to help you out." Booth nodded to himself as he unconciously ran the sleeve of his arm over his mouth.  
"You can count on us, man," Sully added- Henry and Trish nodded, as well.  
Malcolm looked from his friends to Trish. Unmanly tears shining in his eyes,  
"Guys! I love you man! And lady!" he planted a big kiss on Trish's cheek and she laughed. Henry grinned despite feeling a strange kind of jealousy grow in his stomach. The kiss was innocent and friendly, but it still made Henry feel... strange. However, deep down, he knew Trish wasn't really the girl he wanted to date. Sure, he really liked her; she's beautiful and funny, but she's no Abby. Yet for some reason he stayed with her. Trish. Her father, Thomas Wellington hated that and it kind of made Henry's day to see that rich snob not get his way for once.  
Malcolm started rambling about his future plans as he walked from one end to the other on the fancy 45-foot boat. Danny laughed as he turned his head to see where he was steering the boat and realized with a shock that another boat pretty much the same size was heading right towards them at full speed.  
"Holy crap!" he spun the rooter with all his might. As the boat approached, Danny could see a small bunch of drunken idiots on it. He managed to turn the boat enough to avoid a head on collision. However, he couldn't completely avoid contact. The bow of the other boat crashed into their own bow, which caused the Wellington's boat to turn rapidly around in the water while the other boat continued on.  
The sudden impact caused everyone to fall over. Booth stumbled from one side to the other and right overboard, while Malcolm fell backwards, pushing Sully roughly against a glass window, causing it to break with the impact of his head.  
"Oh my gawd!" When the boat stilled, Malcolm saw from Booth in the water and bleeding Sully on the floor. Trish gasped and shook her head to get herself together. She saw Malcolm trying to help Booth out of the water, and she hurried to kneel down beside Sully who was leaning against the wall of the boat with his eyes pressed closed and a hand covering the bleeding wound on the back of his head. The blood coated his usual blonde hair, and it was really a disturbing sight.  
"Here, take this," Trish hands Sully a small towel that she found, as she presses her hand against his wound. She turned to look for the others and spotted Henry and Malcolm pulling a soaked Booth back onboard. When she turned to look at Sully again, Danny was on his knees as well, repeatedly excusing himself and trying to help his friend.  
"I'm so so so so so sorry," he said to both Sully and Trish.  
"Your dad's gonna kill me," Danny looked at Sully who gave him a loopsided smile.  
"Yeah totally," Sully snickered and then grimaced in pain. With some help from Danny and Trish, they get Sully up so he could sit on the side of the boat while Booth shook water out of his hair and clothes. Malcolm returned from somewhere inside the boat with towels and covered Booth with them. Henry quietly watched as Trish tended to Sully. He blinked a few times and ran a hand over his face to get himself together. He sat down beside his friend and helped to stop the blood.  
"Okay, this was interesting." Henry looked around for the other boat, but can't see it any longer,  
"Guess we're visiting the Doc, Sully?" he nudged his friend a bit.  
Danny leaned over the side of the boat to check the damage and grimes,  
"I'm dead," he plumped down beside the soaked and green-looking Booth and opened a new bottle of Sacred Turtle.  
"I don't feel too good," Booth groaned and shared a sympathetic look with Sully.  
"I guess I wont be driving the boat back?" It wasn't really a question at that point, but Danny really just wanted to get back. He looked at Booth and Sully, guilt growing in his stomach.  
"I'll do it," Henry sighed and patted Sully on the shoulder as he got up behind the rooter.  
"Told you we should have gone on a roadtrip..." Booth burped once and closed his eyes.


	4. Marry the girl of his dreams

_Thanks to **housexbonesobsession** for beta reading/checking my story!_

The story was supposed to have more chapters, but because of lack of readers and reviewers I don't see a point in continuing. But thanks to those who did =)

* * *

**4. "To marry the girl of his dreams"**

"Will you marry me?" Henry knelt before Trish on the brew where he had used to work for her father when they were younger.  
"Oh..." Trish gaped like a fish on land, shock rooting her to the brew,  
"Oh my god, YES!" she squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl. Henry grinned widely as he put the shiny ring on her finger. Trish pulled him up and threw her arms around him.  
"I totally didn't see that coming!" she said, tears shining in her bright eyes. Henry smiled happily. He loved seeing Trish so happy. It made him happy, though it made his plans hurt more. He truly loved her. She was gorgeous, funny and she loved him, but he knew it was the right thing to do. One day Trish would be tired of him and throw him away. Like dad told him his mum did.  
John Wakefield. A legend. Henry smiled at the thought of his father as he burrowed his face in Trish's long, wavy, dark hair. If it hadn't been for his pathetic excuse of a mother he would probably have met his real dad a long time ago. He sighed a little, hoping Trish took it for relief.  
He loved his dad. John made Henry see the truth in life, but he was wrong about one thing. Abby. He couldn't kill her. Abby loved him! Henry couldn't kill the one girl that would love him no matter what. She wasn't like Trish. No, Abby was loyal and would stand by his side for the rest of their lives.  
"Oh man, we have so much to plan!" Trish's squeeling interrupted his train of thought as she jumped away from the hug and pulled him with her towards her father's house.  
"Where should the wedding be? Who should come? What to eat! OH!" She froze.  
"I need a dress!! Oh man!" she squeeled again and tugged Henry closer to her as they walked. Henry laughed. The girly squeals could get annoying in the long run, but he honestly found it adorable now.  
"I thought we could have the wedding at Harper's Island," he suggested and stopped Trish. It wasn't like she had an option. He had to have it there. He knew he could persuade her.  
"Harper's Island?" Trish wrinckled her nose a bit,  
"That creepy place where that psycho son of a ** killed all those people? Including Abby's mother?" she frowned. Abby was Henry's bestfriend. Why would he want to have a wedding there and probably pull Abby back there?  
"It's many years ago.. Besides, Abby's dad killed that Wakefield guy," Henry growled on the inside when Trish trashed his father and his beloved home,  
"It's beautiful there and if we have the wedding at the right time of the year, we can have the whole island to ourselves - well almost," Henry grinned as he rubbed Trish's arms.  
"I don't know. Let's think about it," she smiled as she pulled Henry after her again towards the house. Henry just nodded. It's not like the wedding will be held anywhere else.  
"Shea is going to lose it when I tell her she'll be my maid of honor! Oh and Chloe and Beth have to be my bridesmaids. Oh and Lucy!" Trish happily listed everyone she wanted to bring and Henry sighed. It would be many people to stand in his and Abby's way.  
"Who will you have as your bestman? Abby? Danny? Or Sully?" Trish snuck her arm around Henry's shoulder as they entered the house. Henry thought for a moment. Abby is a girl, so he would go for Sully. Besides Abby would have enough on her mind when she finally returned to their future home.  
"Sully of course," he smiled an honest smile at Trish. He considered Sully his bestfriend and he wished he could somehow avoid killing him, but he had to go. The guy hadn't been the best of friends, but of course now that Henry and his dad were going to start planning the killings, now Sully slowly seem to grow up. How typical. It's too little, too late. He was in the way for him and Abby, besides he would somehow come with him to the island anyway. Best man or not. Henry sighed. Trish was a lovely girl and it isn't fair what he was going to do with her. He knew that, but it was the only way he could get Abby back to the island. Danny was also a good guy, but he had never been Henry's closest friend so that wouldn't be too hard. Malcolm made good beer, but the world wouldn't miss that bafoon. It was a miracle that Booth was in their gang of friends, so strange and girly he was.  
He realized that they would have to be careful of who they should kill when. Trish was the bride so they would obviously have to wait with her and people would notice quickly if Sully vanished early on. Both of them would be quite close to the spotlight in the wedding. No, they have to start with the ones people won't notice is gone. Like Lucy, maybe Beth, Chloe - no, not too many bridesmaids at a time. Booth can go early. Danny is a rough one. He has a tendency to team up with Sully in any kinds of situations that requires that. Either he has to die before people realize they are being killed or they will have to keep him and Sully apart. Malcolm would probably be drunk on Sacred Turtle the whole weekend. He would be easy to get rid off.  
"Daddy!!! I'm getting married!!" Trish hollered as they spotted Mr. Wellington by his desk. Henry smiled. He was going to enjoy taking care of Thomas. He was a pain in the butt. He had to make sure his dad would be allowed to do anything gory and spectacular with him.  
"What?" Thomas didn't look all too impressed, but stood up and hugged his daughter when she came running, showing him her new ring.  
"Congratulations," he gave Henry a tight smile as he patted him on the shoulder. Henry was was laughing on the inside. He wish he could have filmed this moment.


End file.
